Venganza de doble filo
by E. Waters
Summary: Y si bien, primero sus ojos se fijaron en Mako, pronto Asami Sato pondría su mirada en la mismísima Korra. Femslash. Yuri. Semi AU, los maestros control no existen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Avatar, la Legenda de Korra, no me pertenece y doy todo el crédito a sus autores correspondientes. Yo sólo hago esto por mera diversión, y sin fin de lucro alguno.

Ambientación: Ocurre en un Semi AU, en donde no existen los maestros control, pero sí los lugares físicos y personajes de 'Avatar, la Leyenda de Korra'.

**Venganza de doble filo**

Capítulo I

_Por E. Waters_

Asami Sato, era prácticamente, y por qué no hablar con la más absoluta verdad, poco menos que la princesa de toda Ciudad Capital. Lo que ella quería, ella obtenía, y hasta su más ínfimo capricho era satisfacido, sin reproche alguno. Hija única del viudo señor Sato, ella rea idéntica a su fallecida madre, lo que sólo hacía, que fuese cada vez más y más mimada y consentida.

Y ahora mismo, Mako Hiretsu era su actual capricho. No estaba enamorada de él, no le amaba, ni me menos aún lo quería de forma genuina, pero en vista que el muchacho estaba de moda, entre las jovencitas de la alta sociedad, Mako _debía _ser suyo.

-Así que el chico Hiretsu vendrá hoy, ¿no?-Le dijo Hiroshi Sato a su hija, esbozando una bonachona sonrisa en su rostro. Para nadie era un secreto, que Sato ambicionaba casar pronto a su hija, y si bien los Hiretsu no eran tan ricos como los Sato, sí era un buen partido, para su única hija.

-Así es, papá.-Respondió Asami a su padre, dando vueltas en su habitación.-Ahora, llama a Keiko, que quiero escoger el vestido, que usaré esta noche.-

-Como quieras, hija.-Y el señor Sato desapareció de la habitación de la muchacha, sólo para que minutos más tardes, entrase Keiko, la mujer mayor encargada de los asuntos de Asami.

-¿Qué piensas, Keiko, el vestido verde o el rojo?-Preguntó chica, observándose en el espejo.

-El verde, señorita Asami, le hace juego con sus ojos.-Dijo la mujer mayor, mirando afectuosamente a la joven, puesto que la quería como si fuese su hija.

-De acuerdo, entonces que sea el verde… Hoy Mako Hiretsu, sabrá qué quién es Asami Sato.-Susurró la muchacha, viéndose en su propio reflejo, con una triunfadora sonrisa en sus labios.

Korra realmente, no tenía gana alguna de abandonar su cómoda y plácida vida en la Tribu Agua del Sur, e ir a Ciudad Capital, en donde la familia de su madrastra, la que sin embargo, había sido una excelente madre para Korra, la esperaría, en busca de un futuro mejor, del que una simple campesina.

-¡Me niego!-Decía constantemente la chica a su padre, el cual ponía los ojos en blanco.-Yo me quedaré aquí, y saldré a buscar comida al océano, seré una campesina igual que ustedes, y moriré aquí, donde mismo murió mi madre.-

-Korra, por favor, querida, entra en razón.-Kaoru, la madrastra de Korra, la miró con preocupación.- Mi hermana está casada con Tenzai Hiretsu, un importante hombre de negocios… si tienes suerte, podrás ambientarte a Ciudad Capital, y…-

-¡Y nada!-La joven alzó entonces la voz, viéndose profundamente enfurecida, no por el simple hecho de irse de su tierra natal, sino más bien porque jamás le pidieron opinión alguna al respecto.

-Korra.-El padre de la joven, miró, a diferencia de su esposa, con seriedad, y hasta algo severo, a su primogénita.-En una hora más, parte el bisonte volador, que hemos arrendando para tu viaje. En cuanto llegues, te esperará Bolin, el hijo menor de la hermana de Kaoru.-

Ella lo sabía; No tenía oportunidad alguna… o bueno, tenía ciertas opciones, pero ninguna que le agradase.-¿Y si escapo?-Pensó ella en un momento, pero de inmediato desechó la idea.

Escaparse, sin dinero y escasa educación, ciertamente, no parecía una opción de lo más sensata… Aunque, claro, Korra jamás se consideró una persona propiamente sensata, pero por sólo esta vez, y por esta vez, lo sería.

Alzó entonces su celeste mirada, y miró el nublado cielo de su amada Tribu Agua, sabiendo que pronto llegaría el ocaso, y con ello, aquel bisonte que la enviaría lejos, muy lejos, en busca de un futuro mejor para ella.

Se acorrucó a sí misma, y hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas.

-Hija…-

La voz de su padre, hizo que la muchacha se reincorporase de su actual posición.

-Yo siempre he sido un campesino pobre, ¿lo sabes no? Kaoru tiene nuestro mismo origen, pero su hermana se consiguió un buen partido… Korra, yo quiero que tú seas más que una simple campesina, y sé que lo serás.-

Siendo así, el hombre salió de la habitación de su hija, y siendo tan ajeno a expresar emociones, y siempre aparentar ser duro, como Korra, se dijo a sí mismo, que estaba haciendo lo correcto para su hija.

Y entonces, Korra lo supo; Su padre sólo quería lo mejor para ella, además, ella adoraba las aventuras, e irse a Ciudad Capital sería una… ¿cierto?

-Bolin, ¿qué te pasa?-Preguntó Mako a su hermano, dando un largo bostezo.-Todavía es de madrugada… ¿Qué haces de pie, a esta hora?-

-¿No lo recuerdas?-Bolin se miró al espejo por última vez, preparándose para salir de la habitación.-Hoy llega Korra, la hijastra de la tía Kaoru.-

-¿Korra?-Mako hizo una pausa, antes de hablar.-¿Nuestra nueva mantenida?

-¡No le digas así! Además, ¿has visto el retrato, que ha enviado la tía? Es muy guapa.-

-Como sea, guapa o no guapa, necesito dormir; Mañana es la fiesta de la chica Sato, y quiero estar lo más presentable.-Y diciendo esto último, Mako se dio la media vuelta, se arropó nuevamente, y trató de dormir nuevamente.

Bolin, por el contrario, salió bien abrigado, y conduciendo el Sato móvil que su padre le había regalado para su cumpleaños, se dirigió hacia el puerto de Ciudad Capital.

Una vez que llegó allí, se topó de inmediato de la atlética figura de Korra, y sin poder evitarlo, Bolin enrojeció un poco, casi nada.

-¡Eh!-El muchacho se acercó a la chica.-Yo soy Bolin Hiretsu… ¿Tú debes de ser Korra, no?-

La muchacha fijó entonces su mirada en el rostro de Bolin, y al ver que este le sonreía, ella le devolvió la sonrisa… Tal vez, la gente en Ciudad Capital, sería mucho más amable, de lo que ella misma hubiese esperado.

-Venga, vamos, te llevaré en mi Sato Móvil.-Dijo el chico, algo galante, abriendo la perta del vehículo a la joven.

Korra miró la maquina con curiosidad la máquina; Era la primera vez que veía una igual, puesto en su tierra natal aún se desplazaba en trineos, o en objetos de la misma índole.

Sin embargo, no se cohibió ni mucho menos, y de buena gana se subió al automóvil, y cuando este comenzó a andar, la muchacha sólo se limitó a observar la grandiosa arquitectura de Ciudad Capital, y por una vez, en todas esas últimas horas, Korra sintió algo en el estómago, lo cual se podría traducir en emoción y entusiasmo.

-Ya verás que te gustará esta ciudad, Korra.-Dijo entonces Bolin, guiñándole el ojo a la chica, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad, hacia el hogar de la familia Hiretsu.

A la mañana siguiente, la muchacha se levantó, como lo hacía en su Tribu, tan pronto como salió el sol, usando las mismas ropas que a menudo acostumbraba a vestir.

-¡Korra!-

Al escuchar su nombre, la joven rápidamente se dio la media vuelta, y se encontró con una mujer muy parecida a su madrastra Kaoru, sólo que ago mejor mantenida, y por qué no decirlo, hasta más bonita.

-Usted debe ser…-

-Naome, la hermana menor de Kaoru.-La mujer, a pesar de vestir lujosas ropas, su actuar era de lo más sencillo.-Ahora, iremos las dos de compras… hoy hay una reunión social en la casa de los Sato, y me gustaría que fueras.-

-Pero… si acabo de llegar, ¿cómo me comportaré?-De pronto, Korra se sintió en apuros.

-No te preocupes, le pediré a Mako, mi hijo mayor, que te acompañe.-

-Ehm… ¿No puede ser Bolin?-Hasta ahora, Bolin era a la única persona que ella 'conocía', por lo cual se sentía más confianza con él, más que con ese tal Mako.

-No, Bolin es algo… bueno, digamos que Bolin no es el adecuado, esta vez. Mako sabe mucho más de etiqueta, y si vas con él, nuestro heredero, te mirarán con mejores ojos.-

Y aunque la chica puso mala cara, no tuvo más remedio que acompañar a Naome. Ya se había metido la idea en la cabeza, que debía dar una buena impresión, y sobre todo, hacer sentir orgulloso a su padre.

De esta forma, la joven pasó toda la mañana con la hermana de su madrastra, y si bien, siempre estaba acostumbrada a usar pantalones, hizo lo posible por poner buena cara, cuando en el modista su tía postiza, le colocó cuánto vestido azul (porque según ella, combinaba con sus ojos), que encontró en el camino.

-Te verás hermosa, Korra.-Naome sonrió de forma calida.-Hasta quién sabe, tal vez en esta reunión conocerás a tu futuro esposo.-

-¿Ah?-La chica abrió mucho los ojos… tenía solamente diecisiete años, lo que menos quería ahora, era un prometido, o algo por el estilo.

Las horas siguientes, la muchacha, en vez de quedarse en la residencia de los Hiretsu, se dedicó a recorrer la Ciudad, y estaba tan enfrascada en ello, que ni se dio cuenta cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse.

-¡La reunión!-Se dijo a sí misma, y lo más rápido que pudo, llegó donde los Hiretsu habitaban.

Mako, ciertamente, no estaba muy contento con la llegada de Korra, y no porque tuviese algo personal contra ella, sino más bien porque, le habían encargado a ella, a esa 'campesina', como pareja en la reunión de los Sato, justo cuando a sus oídos había llegado los rumores, que Asami Sato andaba detrás de él.

-¿Y por qué no mejor, la lleva Bolin?-

-Ya te lo expliqué hijo, si llevas a Korra como pareja, ella será más aceptada rápidamente.-La mujer se acercó a Mako, y le acarició la mejilla.-Te lo agradecería mucho, Mako.-

-Uff… está bien, supongo que Asami entenderá.-Dijo el muchacho, no muy convencido.-A todo esto, ¿dónde está Korra?-

Y fue entonces cuando la misma chica, ingresó a la inmensa edificación, claramente agitada.

-Lo siento, se me hizo tarde.-Dijo, con la respiración entrecortada.

Korra alzó la mirada, y cuando observó el rostro de Mako, algo en ella, en lo muy profundo, dio un brinco, y su corazón se aceleró, pero no por el ejercicio.

-No te preocupes, Korra, ve a cambiarte, aún estás a tiempo.-

La llamada princesa de Ciudad Capital, observó desde lo alto, en el pasillo que se conectaban las dos inmensas escaleras al hall central del palacete de los Sato, como de a poco los invitados, la elite de Ciudad Capital, ingresaban a la reunión social, que no era más que una excusa que la juventud elite de la zona, se embriagase, y se pasara un buen rato.

Pero ahora mismo, Asami buscaba a alguien especial dentro del gentío, y ese alguien era Mako Hiretsu, el cual por costumbre, jamás llevaba pareja alguna, cosa que hacía que su valor aumentase, entre las chicas de la alta sociedad.

Finalmente, los ojos de la muchacha se toparon con el rostro de Mako, y sonrió, más esa sonrisa se borró casi de inmediato, cuando vio que _alguien_ estaba con él, y que ese alguien, claramente, no era ella.

La chica agudizó su mirada, y se topó con los exóticos ojos celestes de Korra. Ella, al sentir que alguien la observa levantó la mirada, sólo para encontrarse los iracundos ojos de Asami Sato, lo que provocó un escalofrío de la joven de la Tribu Agua.

La princesa de Ciudad Capital, sonrió, entonces, de forma misteriosa.

-Oh, sea quién seas, haré de tu vida un infierno.-Pensó Asami, la cual carecía de información sobre Korra, pero el hecho de que le haya 'ganado', en ser la pareja de Mako, era suficiente como para preparar una venganza.

Lo que ella no sabía, es que aquella venganza sería su misma perdición…

* * *

Próximo Capítulo: Aún estando en la fiesta, Asami comienza a tramar su plan contra Korra, la cual se siente cada vez más fuera de lugar, en vista que Mako la ignora, y que Bolin no está presente en la reunión.

**Un review sería genial, gracias. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Avatar, la Legenda de Korra, no me pertenece y doy todo el crédito a sus autores correspondientes. Yo sólo hago esto por mera diversión, y sin fin de lucro alguno.

Ambientación: Ocurre en un Semi AU, en donde no existen los maestros control, pero sí los lugares físicos y personajes de 'Avatar, la Leyenda de Korra'.

* * *

**Venganza de doble filo**

Capítulo II

_Por E. Waters_

Ciertamente, Korra no estaba a gusto. La música y los bailes rápidos entre jóvenes, a la vez como los mozos pasaban ofreciendo alcohol casi de forma gratuita, la mareaban, la enceguecían y la confundían, al mismo tiempo. Aparte, el hecho de que alguno de los hombres presentes, la mirasen de _esa _manera, la hacía sentir algo incómoda.

Además, se sentía _diferente_; Siempre acostumbrada a la usanza campesina, de la Tribu Agua del Sur, ahora ataviada con es hermoso vestido color zafiro, se sentía como una completa extraña, al mirarse al espejo.

-¿Esto era, lo que mi padre quería para mí?-Se preguntó a sí misma la muchacha, tratando de desviar su mirada, de uno de los tantos espejos del extenso y adornado salón.

Por lo general, Korra no era de ese tipo de personas que se cohibían, ni mucho, pero al estar a gente tan contraria a la de su tierra natal, la hacía sentirse fuera de lugar, y en el acto, casi tímida.-Ojala Bolin estuviese aquí.-Pensó, y miró de reojo a su acompañante, no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse.

Por su parte, Mako se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento; No era que le desagradase Korra en sí, pero el hecho de que cada vez que le hablaba, se sonrojase, además del impedimento que surgía al estar 'emparejado', ya le estaba comenzando a hartar.

-Voy por un trago.-Dijo entonces Mako, y sin preguntarle o explicarle nada a su pareja, el chico se levantó de su asiento, y pronto se combinó en el gentío.

La joven frunció los labios, sólo para después soltar un respingo. Mucho podía estar vestida como otra joven de alta sociedad, de Ciudad Capital, pero obviamente eso no era más que un simple y burdo disfraz. Y ella lo tenía en mente, debían de pasar siglos y siglos, hasta que ella pudiese comportarse, como una 'jovencita de elite', como tal.

Y sola, Korra se limitó a ver como danzaban, y como otros la miraban con extrañeza, puesto que su combinación de piel y ojos, no era de lo más común, por esas tierras.

-¿Y dejaste que Mako, la llevase?-Dijo Bolin, casi gritando.

-Hijo, no te pongas así.-Contestó con toda calma Naome.-Si escogí a Mako como acompañante, es porque él, bueno… tiene más prestigio y fama que tú, Bolin.

-Puedes que tengas razón, madre, pero conozco a Mako, y toda Ciudad Capital sabe que él pretende a Asami Sato y viceversa… de seguro que ya minutos de haber llegado al palacete de los Sato, Mako la deje sola, y se vaya como perrito faldero, detrás de Asami.-

-Uhm…-La mujer se quedó pensativa, por unos segundos.-Puede que tengas razón, Bolin, pero…-

-Pero nada.-El muchacho habló, dirigiéndose a su alcoba.-Hoy no será Mako el único del clan Hiretsu, en ir a esa reunión.-

Aunque muchos pensasen que Bolin Hiretsu era el 'bocalicón' de la familia, no era así, y si alguien conocía la naturaleza de Asami Sato, era él mismo, ya que durante su infancia temprana habían sido amigos, sólo para después separarse de forma fluida.

Y si de algo estaba seguro Bolin, era que Asami Sato, o más conocida como la princesa de Ciudad Capital, siempre que se encaprichaba con algo hacía lo que fuese, sin importarle los medios, como para conseguirla, y quiera Korra o no, ella se había metido de forma indirecta con Asami, al ser la primera pareja pública de Mako Hiretsu.

Siendo así, el chico creía de forma ferviente, de que la otra joven corriese grave peligro, de recibir la furia de la joven Sato.

Ya bien vestido para la ocasión, el muchacho descendió del segundo piso de su hogar, y se dirigió hacia los exteriores, sólo para después subirse a su Sato Móvil, y dirigirse a toda velocidad, al magnífico palacete de la familia Sato.

Ella los veía de lejos, y veía como esa chica nueva, se sonrojaba cada vez que Mako, _su_ Mako, le hablaba o la miraba a la cara.

Si bien, Asami tenía en claro en su cabeza, de que el joven para ella era simple 'juguete de moda', era _su_ juguete de moda, y esa muchacha de ojos celestes, lo había 'abierto', antes que ella. Y el negarle un antojo a Asami Sato, era casi un crimen, si es que ya no lo era.

Pero ella no haría escándalo alguno… no, ella se vengaría de esa muchacha, de tal forma, que jamás, por vergüenza a sí misma, volviese a poner un pie en Ciudad Capital.

-¡Asami!-

La chica, al escuchar su nombre, y al identificar el tono de voz, se dio la media vuelta, mostrando su mejor sonrisa en el acto.

-Hola, Mako.-Dijo entonces Asami, mirando al apuesto joven, de pies a cabeza.- Dime, ¿quién es la muchacha, quién te acompaña?-

-¿La chica que me…?-Balbuceó el chico, no pudiendo evitar mirar con minuciosidad la figura de Asami.

-Esa chica, la de ojos celestes.-Continuó la muchacha, impacientándose un poco, y sintiéndose observada por Mako.

-Ahhh… Korra.-Dijo el joven, mirando esta vez a Asami a la cara, sólo que algo sonrojado. Desde hacia tiempo que la pretendía, y sabía a la perfección que aquella noche, era su oportunidad.

-Sí, sí, ella.-La joven se cruzó de brazos.-¿Quién es?-

-Nuestra mantenida.-Respondió secamente Mako, a lo que la muchacha alzó curiosa una ceja.-Es la hijastra de mi tía, la hermana de mi madre… creo que proviene de una Tribu Agua, pero no me preguntes cuál es.-

Estaba más que claro, al joven no le interesaba ni un poco a esa Korra, pero eso no quitaba que aún la muchacha se sintiese pasada llevar, por una chica, a juzgar por su peculiar comportamiento, definitivamente no pertenecía a la elite de Ciudad Capital.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que Mako no se interesase ni un poco por esa joven, y que esa joven si se interesase por Mako, añadía cierta ventaja a Asami.-Hay que demostrarle, a esa campesina, que nadie se mete con la heredera de Hiroshi Sato.-Y con ese pensamiento, agarró el brazo del muchacho, y lo llevó a la pista de baile.

Colocó entonces sus manos sobre el cuello del chico, a la vez que éste ponía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la joven.

Pasó entonces un camarero repartiendo copas de licor, a que de inmediato Asami cogió una, y la bebió de una sola vez. Esa noche sería suya, sin o no con la mantenida de los Hiretsu, y cuando a la muchacha se le metía una idea en la cabeza, nadie se la podía sacar.

-Ven, vamos hacia esa esquina.-Susurró la chica al oído de Mako, el cual totalmente embobado, siguió los pasos de la joven, los cuales los llevaron, justo y casi al frente, de donde Korra estaba sentada.

La muchacha de la Tribu Agua, dirigió su mirada desde el mesero que repartía alcohol, hacia la derecha, en donde se topó con Mako bailando de una sugerente manera, con una chica a la cual Korra no conocía.

Asami miró entonces a la otra joven, por el rabillo del ojo, y una burlesca sonrisa se esbozó en su pálido rostro. La muchacha, al notar que era a ella quien esa muchacha le estaba mirando, sintió como un escalofrío corría por su espalda. ¿Por qué esa chica, l miraba de tal forma?

Sintiéndose un poco mal, debido a no sólo por el hecho que el ambiente era de lo más vertiginoso, sino porque a la vez se sentía completamente sola, debido a que su pareja la ignoraba de forma casi olímpica, Korra se levantó de su asiento, y comenzó a caminar, dirigiéndose de esta forma, hacia un balconcillo que daba al exterior del palacete.

Al ver la respuesta de la muchacha, Asami, por ahora, y sólo por ahora se sintió complacida por la reacción de la muchacha.

De esta forma, la joven sólo se concentró en la figura de Mako, a la vez que se acercaba cada vez más y más a él. Aquel muchacho era un trofeo, un trofeo el cual esperaba disfrutar. Siendo así, y sin más preámbulos, la chica se acercó peligrosamente al rostro del joven, y en el segundo que él menos esperó, ella le plantó un beso en los labios.

Mako abrió mucho los ojos, a la vez que su corazón se oprimió, y sus hormonas comenzaban a revolucionarse por completo. Cerró entonces sus ojos, y se dispuso a aprovechar lo más que pudo, ese beso, el cual pronto se profundizó.

Aún así, había algo _raro_, en aquel beso.

Y es que ella no sintió _nada_. Ni mariposas en el estómago, sin taquicardia en su corazón, y mucho menos una emoción netamente hormonal; Mako era guapo, Mako era apreciado como trofeo por todas las chicas de la zona, además de ser un excelente partido.

Rápidamente, y de una forma un tanto brusca, fue la misma Asami quien terminó con el beso.

-¿Qué sucede, Asami?-Preguntó Mako, mirando preocupado la expresión que tenía la chica en el rostro.-¿He hecho algo mal, acaso?-

-No es eso… es sólo que…-La muchacha apartó al joven de su figura.-He bebido mucho, y quiero tomar un poco de aire.-Y sin decir más, la chica se dio la media vuelta, y su expresión, en vez de confusa, como lo debería estar, era una furibunda.

Que ese beso no hubiese funcionado, no era culpa de Mako ni suya, sino que culpa de la mismísima Korra. ¿Cómo no? ¡Si ella le había 'robado' el privilegio de ser la primera pareja de Mako, y con ello la emoción de ser la 'primera' mujer del muchacho, en su vida como parte de la elite de Ciudad Capital!

-Korra se las verá conmigo.-Se decía constantemente Asami.-Es culpa de ella, y sólo de ella, que lo mío con Mako, no hubiese funcionado. Ella había arruinado su momento romántico… por lo cual ella debía de hacer lo mismo, con esa campesina, que era como la joven denominaba a la otra chica.

Asami, aun así, y por sobre todo, era astuta y siempre pensaba con la cabeza fría. Se acercaría a Korra, se haría cercana a ella, averiguaría sus gustos y proyecciones… y ¡zas!, en el momento menos esperado, ella cobraría su venganza.

En eso estaba pensando, cuando se dirigió a uno de los tantos balconcillos del palacete, y para su sorpresa, se encontró con Korra misma. Una sonrisa afectada, se esbozó en los labios de la joven, la cual se encaminó, en donde la otra muchacha se encontraba.

-¿Eres Korra, no?-Dijo entonces Asami, tratando de ser lo más suave posible, pero como buena actriz que era, no le fue muy difícil.

La muchacha de la Tribu Agua, se dio la media vuelta, y agrandando su mirada, ella chocó con la mirada de Asami Sato.

-Sí.-Respondió algo seca Korra, básicamente, porque aún recordaba la mirada que anteriormente la misma Asami le había propinado, además de claro, sentirse ligeramente celosa, por el asunto de Mako, aunque esos celos eran casi ínfimos.

-Soy Asami Sato, un gusto.-Y la joven le tendió la mano a la otra muchacha, la cual, no queriendo hacerse enemigos, apenas llevando horas en Ciudad Capital, estrechó la mano de la joven.

Y cuando la muchacha vestida de esmeralda, quiso comenzar en dar acción su plan, ese en el que la primera fase era conocer bien a Korra, fue Bolin él que interrumpió la escena.

-¡Korra, al fin te encuentro!- Bolin miró aliviado a la muchacha, pero al ver con quien estaba, la mirada del chico se endureció.-Qué haces aquí, Asami.-

-Bolin, Bolin, Bolin… ¿Cuándo aprenderás, a mantenerte en tu lugar?-Dijo burlescamente Asami, tocando en el acto el brazo a Korra.-Yo con Korra estamos conversando, ¿no es así?-

-Korra, vamos a casa.-Habló el chico, mirando a la joven a los ojos, la cual sin chistar se deshizo del agarre de Asami, y se acercó a Bolin.

-Vámonos aquí, antes que la víbora tire su veneno.-Dijo el muchacho, mirando duramente a Asami,y tomando a la otra joven por el brazo, salió del balconcillo.

Sin embargo, la 'princesa de Ciudad Capital', no se quedaría tranquila con ello.

-Korra, te espero mañana, en el Salón de Té de Ciudad Capital, al medio día.-

Y eso fue lo último que la muchacha de la Tribu Agua escuchó, antes que Bolin la sacase rápidamente del lugar, lo cual de todas formas fue un alivio para la chica, aunque se quedó sorprendida por la invitación de la otra muchacha.

-Gracias.-Dijo entonces la joven. Se sentía mucho más aliviada, aún cuando Mako la había ignorado por completo… y qué decir del extraño comportamiento de esa muchacha llamada Asami.

-No hay de qué.-Dijo Bolin, ligeramente sonrojado.-Vamos, súbete a mi Sato Móvil y vamos a casa.

Ya era justamente medio día, del día siguiente, y aunque la fiesta de la noche anterior había durado hasta las tantas de la madrugada, Asami se veía fresca y jovial. Sentada en un puesto privilegiado, ella tenía una vista panorámica de toda la tienda de Té.

Un plan ya estaba comenzando a formularse de su cabeza, uno en el cual avergonzaría y humillaría Korra, un plan del cual hasta ella misma disfrutaría su participación.

Ella, la campesina, le había robado la emoción de besar a Mako Hirestu… por lo tanto, ella también arruinaría a Korra, en algo por el estilo, pero primero que nada tenía que saber ciertas cosas sobre la chica.

Fue entonces, cuando una muchacha alta, vestida de forma cotidiana, de piel morena y de ojos celestes, entró al Salón de Té. Y por primera vez, Asami Sato encontró guapa a la otra muchacha, lo que sólo añadía más cosas, al plan que estaba tramando en su trastocada y caprichosa cabeza.

-¿Asami Sato?-Preguntó Korra, tan pronto como entró al Salón, y encontró con la mirada, a la otra joven.

-La misma.-Una sonrisa, que parecía ser sincera, se esbozó en los rojizos labios de Asami.-Toma asiento.-

En verdad, la chica no estaba muy segura si era lo mejor, haber aceptado la invitación de esa joven, pero Naome insistió tanto, recalcando tanto que era todo un privilegio el haber sido invitada por la heredera de los Sato, que a Korra, no le quedaba más remedio que hacerle caso a su tía postiza.

La mirada de Asami era sumamente intensa, y miraba siempre a los ojos de la otra chica, y si bien la joven no era lo que se podría decir propiamente, una santa paloma, no quitaba que su mirada fuese más inocente que la de la otra chica.

-Korra, Korra, Korra.-Pensaba la muchacha.-Ni te imaginas lo que te espera.-

Y estando segura de que Bolin esta vez no la interrumpiría, Asami Sato dio comienzo a su trastocado y retorcido plan.

* * *

Próximo Capítulo: Asami de a poco comienza a aprender sobre Korra, y sin quererlo, su plan comienza a irse de lo estructurado, a lo definitivamente, no planeado.

**Un review sería genial, gracias**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:Avatar, la Legenda de Korra, no me pertenece y doy todo el crédito a sus autores correspondientes. Yo sólo hago esto por mera diversión, y sin fin de lucro alguno.

Ambientación: Ocurre en un Semi AU, en donde no existen los maestros control, pero sí los lugares físicos y personajes de 'Avatar, la Leyenda de Korra'.

* * *

**Venganza de doble filo**

Capítulo III

_Por E. Waters_

A Korra la mirada de esa tal Asami Sato, la estaba comenzando a poner algo nerviosa. Es que era imposible estar en paz, sin que los agudos ojos de esa muchacha, la mirase de forma tan… intensa, por no decir otra palabra.

-Así que vienes de la Tribu Agua…-Dijo entonces la joven de cabellos negros, una vez que ambas tuvieron su té servido.- Mako no me lo mencionó, pero, ¿a qué Tribu Agua perteneces, a la del Norte o a la del Sur?-

-A la del Sur.-Respondió la chica, sintiéndose ligera, muy ligeramente, algo celosa de cómo la otra joven hablaba con tanta fluidez de Mako.

Y es que siendo sinceros, Korra sí se sentía atraída hacia el muchacho. Aunque, era más bien un amor platónico, era su primer amor, si es que se le podía llamar así.

En su tierra natal, definitivamente, no habían jóvenes como Mako, por lo cual a la muchacha el chico le resultaba una tremenda y absoluta novedad.

-Claro.-Respondió Asami, bebiendo algo de su té.-Dime, ¿Mako te interesa?

Los ojos de la muchacha de la Tribu Agua, se abrieron mucho, a la vez que su piel morena se sonrojaba de forma evidente.

-Vamos, tranquila, es entendible… _todas_ estamos enamoradas de él.-Continuó la joven, colocando delicadamente, su mano sobre la mano derecha de Korra.-Excepto yo.-Y le guiñó un ojo a su invitada, la cual no pudo más que sonrojarse más aún.

-Esto es vergonzoso.- Dijo entonces la otra chica, levantándose de su asiento.-Si me permite…-

Pero fue la misma Asami, quien detuvo a la muchacha, tomándola del brazo.-No hay de qué avergonzarse.- Habló, con suma suavidad.-Yo te podría ayudar-

Los ojos celestes de la muchacha, se abrieron mucho. Ciertamente, no comprendía ni un poco a la otra joven… ¿No que fue la noche anterior, cuando la vio besándose apasionadamente, con el mismo Mako?

-Señorita Asami.-Dijo Korra.-No es que quiera ofenderla, pero… ¿No que usted ayer…?-

-Ah, hablas del beso que tuve ayer con Mako.-Respondió la chica, como si hablase del clima, o algo de la misma índole.-Pues no fue nada, sólo estaba _jugando._

Pero no, ella no estaba jugando. Ahora mismo, el muchacho era lo que más tenía expectante a la joven. Estaba realmente ofuscada, porque Korra haya sido la primera pareja de Mako, y por ello mismo, Asami se vengaría, y de tal forma, que la otra joven pediría a gritos misericordia.

Mas si quería lograr lo que deseaba, debía ser astuta, muy astuta y extremadamente meticulosa e ingeniosa. Apartó entonces su mano, del brazo de la chica, y con satisfacción miró como la joven volvía a sentarse.

-¿De verdad, sólo estaba jugando? Digo, ese beso se veía muy real, y creo que Mako está realmente interesado en usted.-

-Mako me 'quiere', sólo porque soy Asami Sato, y nada más.-Soltó fríamente, dándose cuenta que tal vez, tenía algo de razón en sus palabras.

-Vaya, yo…-De pronto, la muchacha sintió algo de pena por la otra joven. Sin embargo, _nadie_ sentía pena por Asami Sato.

-A la vez que a mí me 'interesaba' él, por ser el heredero de los Hiretsu.-Aclaró rápidamente la chica. –Es algo recíproco, supongo.-

La joven torció entonces sus labios. ¿En qué mundo, su padre le había metido? Al menos, y aunque no había ningún muchacho como Mako, en su tierra natal, o al menos la mayoría, la gente era sincera en sus sentimientos, dejando las apariencias de lado.

-Agradezco su ofrecimiento, pero sinceramente dudo que Mako le llegase a interesar por mí, después de todo, soy una simple campesina, la cual tuvo la suerte de que la hermana de su madrastra, estuviese casada con el jefe del clan Hiretsu.-Dijo Korra, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Korra, no te subestimes.-Habló la chica, recostándose en el respaldo de la silla.-Eres muy bonita, y nada de tonta… con mi asesoría, de seguro de que Mako se fija en ti.-

-Uhm…-La muchacha divagó un poco… ¿Valdría la pena, que aceptase la ayuda de la 'princesa Sato', aún sabiendo de que sus probabilidades de que aquel plan funcionase, eran casi nulas?

Además, estaba la desilusión, una que Korra no estaba dispuesta a sufrir.

Mientras la muchacha divagaba, Asami estaba impaciente esperando su respuesta. Estaba claro que a la joven, Mako le interesaba, por lo cual, ¿por qué razón dudaba tanto de su 'generoso' ofrecimiento?

Finalmente, la chica de la Tribu Agua, alzó su mirada, y la posó en los ojos de Asami. ¿Acaso haría bien o no, confiar sí o no en ella? Y es que no la conocía ni un solo poco, y toda la opinión que tenía formada sobre la muchacha, no era de lo más buena…

Pero al recordar la figura de Mako Hiretsu, vestido de gala, en la primera vez que lo vio, fue suficiente como para que su corazón diese un brinco. Y Korra, entonces, supo la respuesta.

-Así que, la besé.-Dijo Mako, con una triunfadora sonrisa en el rostro.-¿Puedes creerlo, Bolin?-

-Lo que no puedo creer, Mako, es que cómo dejaste sola a Korra, aún sabiendo que ella no conocía a nadie, en toda esa fiesta.-

-Mamá sólo dijo que la llevase, jamás mencionó que anduviese detrás de ella, como un guardia personal, o algo por el estilo.-Respondió el muchacho, encogiéndose de hombros.-Aparte, creo que el cayó bien a Asami.-

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?-Bolin parecía molesto.-Sabes cómo es Asami, sabes perfectamente que no es ninguna santa, que se acerca a las chicas nuevas, para ser amigas, o algo así.-

-Nah… tranquilízate, Bolin.-Una sonrisa adornaba el rostro del muchacho.-Lo importante, es que la he besado.-

Bolin puso los ojos en blanco. Claro, Asami Sato no era sólo una chica hermosa-tal vez, la joven más hermosa de toda Ciudad Capital.-, y además era la heredera de toda la fortuna de Hiroshi Sato, pero para el joven eso no era excusa, como para dejar a Korra a la deriva.

-¿Y qué, acaso ahora son novios, o algo así?-Habló Bolin, cruzándose de brazos.

-No.-Respondió Mako, algo pensativo.-Y ahora que lo mencionas, fue algo _raro.-_

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, Mako?-Bolin alzó curioso una ceja.

-Es que…-Comenzó a decir el chico.-Cuando la besé, para mí fue increíble, pero ella no me respondió de la misma forma. Aunque claro, tal vez estuvo algo nerviosa… Obviamente, ella y yo somos del uno para el otro, ¿no lo crees así, Bolin?-

-Lo que digas, Mako.-Contestó el muchacho.-Pero créeme, Asami no tiene las mejores intenciones, con Korra.-

-¿Y por qué crees eso?-El chico miró con curiosidad a su hermano menor.

-Vamos, tú conoces bien a Asami, además sólo piensa… Korra, quiéralo ella o no, fue tu primera 'pareja formal', en un baile, y tú sabes muy bien que Asami siempre quiere ser la primera… sobre todo, cuando se trata del chico de moda como tú. Mako.-

Hubo entonces un momento de silencio, en el cual Mako miró pensativo hacia la nada misma. ¿Y si Bolin, tenía la razón, y Asami no tenía las mejores intenciones con Korra? Además, no sería la primera vez, de que Asami Sato, le arruina la vida a una chica…

-Puede que tengas razón, Bolin.-Contestó aún pensativo, el chico.-Pero Korra no me interesa ni un poco… ¿Qué crees que deba hacer?

-Pues… tal vez podrías visitar a Asami, y re confirmarle, tus sentimientos por ella, y claro además de reafirmar que fue mamá quien te obligó llevar a Korra al baile.-

-¿Sabes, Bolin? Puede que siempre seas algo idiota, pero últimamente, pareces inteligente, o al menos, más inteligente que lo normal.- Mako sonrió-Si me permites, debo ir al palacete Sato, de seguro que Asami me recibirá con los brazos abiertos.

Y Bolin miró como su hermano se subía a su propio Sato Móvil, siendo su dirección el hogar de Asami Sato. El chico suspiró; Sólo esperaba, que aún fuese tiempo del actuar de Mako… Asami podría ser realmente perversa, cuando quería serlo.

Si somos completa y absolutamente sinceros, Asami Sato no era una chica santa y virginal, como su padre, y buena parte de la elite de Ciudad Capital, lo creía. Y esto quería decir directamente, que la joven tenía más experiencia con hombres, de lo que Korra o Mako, podrían si quiera pensarlo.

¿Y Korra? Bueno, a sus diecisiete años de edad, su experiencia amorosa era poca y nula. En su tierra natal, siempre había visto a los otros muchachos más bien como hermanos, y siempre había sido así, hasta que conoció a Mako, en donde _algo_ dentro de ella, se removió. Siendo así, los puntos de vista de Asami y Korra, sobre Mako, no podían ser más que diferente.

-Así que, ¿nunca has estado con un chico?-Preguntó Asami, conduciendo su Sato Móvil, a toda velocidad.

-Ehm… bueno, nunca he besado a uno, si es eso a lo que refieres, pero cuando tenía catorce años…-

La joven detuvo abruptamente el Sato Móvil, miró directamente a Korra a los ojos, con una expresión entre burlesca y de sorpresa.-Es una broma, ¿no?-

De pronto, la chica de ojos celestes, se sintió algo cohibida, y hasta cierto punto, algo humillada, ante las preguntas de la otra chica.-¿Acaso tú sí?-Preguntó la muchacha, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Pues, digamos que tengo cierta experiencia.-Respondió la joven, algo distraída; Korra ni siquiera había besado a alguien, y eso sólo le daba más ventaja aún, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, hasta le causaba más placer, por el simple hecho del plan que estaba maquinando en su cabeza.

-¿Y tampoco nadie te ha cortejado?-Siguió preguntando Asami. Ella debía saber con exactitud que cuánta era la experiencia de la joven de ojos celestes, antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

-No.-Dijo algo seca.-¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto?- Le cuestionó un poco Korra a la otra chica.-¿Qué tiene que ver con Mako?-Era cierto, las preguntas por parte de la joven, la estaban poniendo, realmente, nerviosa e incómoda.

-Si quieres que te ayude, Korra, debo saber cuánto sabes de esto del flirteo… Porque, supongo que quieres eso con Mako, ¿no? Ya sabes, coquetear con él.-Y nuevamente pisó el pedal del Sato Móvil, dirigiéndose, nuevamente, a toda velocidad hacia el palacete de su propia familia.

Korra asintió en silencio. Asami tenía razón, ella debía saber cuál era su experiencia, en todo esto, si es que le quería ayudar con Mako. Al pensar en él, nuevamente su corazón se oprimió; Jamás se había sentido así por nadie, excepto por Mako mismo.

Asami, entonces, no hizo más que pisar aún más el acelerador. Y sin quererlo, y al pensar todas las cosas que tenía planeadas para 'la campesina', algo dentro de ella, al igual que Korra con Mako, se removió.

El muchacho se bajó de su lujoso Sato Móvil de último modelo, y se encaminó hacia la entrada del gigantesco palacete de los Sato. Con un hermoso-.y carísimo-ramo de flores en mano. Una vez que llegó a la entrada, y con su mejor sonrisa, presionó el timbre.

Fue entonces cuando la misma Asami llegaba en su Sato Móvil, aún con Korra al interior de él. Una extraña sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro de la joven, sonrisa que duró unas fracciones de segundo.

-¡Asami!-Exclamó Mako, rápidamente caminando hacia la chica.-Toma.-Dijo, entregándole a la muchacha, aquel bonito ramo de flores.-Son lirios, tus preferidos.-

-Qué detalle, Mako, gracias.-Respondió la aludida, recibiendo el ramo de flores, y aspirar aquel aroma en el acto.

Korra, siendo así, se limitó a bajarse del Sato Móvil, y a observar la escena, no pudiendo evitar preguntarse de qué cómo Asami conseguiría que Mako se interesase en ella, sobre todo considerando, de que claramente el muchacho estaba más que colado por la joven.

Si bien, Mako hablaba, hablaba y hablaba, Asami apenas sí le prestaba atención al chico; Muy enceguecida con el plan que tenía en mente para Korra, no podía poner su atención al cien por ciento en el muchacho, el cual con el paso del tiempo, había perdido su valor inicial.

Mako Hiretsu valía mucho, pero mucho dentro de la elite femenina de jóvenes, pero al mostrarse con una pareja en pública, aquel valor había decrecido, o al menos eso pasó con Asami, la cual ahora el atraía Mako sólo de forma física, quitándole la emoción de ser 'la primera'.

-Todo gracias a la 'campesina'.-Se dijo a sí misma, pero estaba tan entusiasmada con su plan, que casi no le importaba que Korra le haya robado el 'privilegio', de ser la primera cita oficial del chico.

-Mako.-Dijo entonces, interrumpiendo al muchacho en el acto.-Es muy interesante lo que me cuentas, pero ahora debo ir con Korra… ya sabes, cosas de chica.-Y Asami le guiñó coquetamente un ojo al joven, el cual no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse, mirando de _esa_ forma la muchacha, una forma la cual no era correspondida.

-Adiós, Korra.-Y Mako caminó hacia la muchacha, y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

Y lo que Asami no supo muy bien, si esa extraña sensación, muy parecido a los celos, aunque no llegando a serlo propiamente tal, en su pecho fue por Mako… o bien, por la mismísima Korra…

* * *

Próximo Capítulo: La relación entre Asami y Korra se hace más estrecha… tal vez, demasiado estrecha para el gusto de ambas.

**Un review sería genial, gracias**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:Avatar, la Legenda de Korra, no me pertenece y doy todo el crédito a sus autores correspondientes. Yo sólo hago esto por mera diversión, y sin fin de lucro alguno.

Ambientación: Ocurre en un Semi AU, en donde no existen los maestros control, pero sí los lugares físicos y personajes de 'Avatar, la Leyenda de Korra'.

* * *

**Venganza de doble filo**

Capítulo IV

_Por E. Waters_

La muchacha tenía una sonrisa discreta esbozada en sus rojizos labios, mientras sujetaba a Korra del brazo, yendo directo hacia el dormitorio de la mismísima Asami. Era raro, sí, pero al pensar cuáles serían sus acciones futuras, creaba cierta emoción dentro de ella, emoción parecida a la cual antes profesaba por Mako.

Finalmente, la chica abrió la entrada de su alcoba, e indicó a la chica, que se sentase en el borde de su inmensa cama.

Asami, entonces, la observó, desde el umbral de la habitación. Sí, era cierto, Korra no era nada de fea, es más, se podría decir que era hasta bonita, tal vez, una de la chicas más bonitas que la joven haya visto a lo largo de su vida.

-¿Pasa algo, seño…?- Comenzó a preguntar la muchacha de ojos celestes, sintiéndose nuevamente incómoda.

-Asami, Korra, dime Asami.-Dijo suavemente la joven, sonriendo por leves instantes, de una forma algo afectada. –Y no, no pasa nada… Sólo estaba pensando, qué cómo haremos que Mako sea tuyo.-Y seguidamente, le guiñó un ojo a la otra chica.

Cuando Asami dijo 'Mako', la muchacha no pudo evitar ruborizarse, aunque de forma leve, aunque aún así notoria.

Y otra vez, ese extraño sentimiento, el que sintió cuando Mako se despidió de Korra, invadió el pecho de 'la princesa de Ciudad Capital'.-Supongo que Mako aún me debe importar.-Se dijo a sí misma, optando por la opción más lógica.

-Para comenzar, debes saber que Mako pertenece a la 'elite' de juventud, de Ciudad Capital, por lo tanto, debes estar a su altura.- Asami dejó su puesto, y se acercó a la otra joven, tendiéndole una mano a Korra, la cual alzó la ceja, algo confundida.

-¿Has bailado alguna vez, Korra?-Preguntó la chica, ya suponiendo la respuesta.

-¿Bailar?- La verdad, es que sí había bailado, pero en rondas, cuando era pequeña… Definitivamente, su vida campesina en el Polo Sur, no requería bailar, como se bailaba justamente en Ciudad Capital.-O sea, sí, pero…-

-Lo suponía.-Y con estas últimas palabras, Asami levantó a la otra chica, de su posición, y la atrajo hacia sí, colocando sus manos, sobre la cintura de Korra.-Si quieres encajar en el mundo de Mako, lo mínimo que debes saber, es cómo bailar.-

-De acuerdo…-Dijo la muchacha, sintiéndose algo nerviosa; Nadie jamás, la había tocado de tal forma, aún cuando era sólo para un baile.

-Ahora, pon tus manos, sobre mi cuello… e imagina que soy Mako.- Susurró la joven-Eso… déjate llevar, se supone que el hombre es quien manda.-

Y ambas jóvenes comenzaron a bailar, al interior de la alcoba de Asami. Mientras la chica de la Tribu Agua, tenía la mirada posada en el piso, teniendo cuidado de no pisar los pies de Asami, ya que era la primera vez que bailaba de esa forma, Asami trataba de concentrarse, puesto que sentir la figura de Korra, rozando la suya, la hacían, por alguna razón, distraerse un poco.

Definitivamente, bailar con Korra, no era lo mismo que bailar con Mako, o con cualquier otro chico, con el cual antes Asami, hallase anteriormente bailado. La joven era suave, dulce y sumisa… Con Korra, ella sentía que era ella quién mandaba, y eso sólo hacía que su emoción aumentase.

-Si bailar con Asami es así, bailar con Mako debe ser maravilloso.-Pensaba constantemente la muchacha, imaginando por un momento, que era Mako quién la sujetaba por la cintura, y que era Mako el cual le hacía cosquillas en su cuello.

De pronto, Asami olvidó por un momento con quién estaba bailando, y sólo se concentró en las sensaciones que sentía en aquel instante. Apoyó su rostro, en el hombro de Korra, y aspiró aquel peculiar aroma, que sólo la otra joven podía emanar.

Bailaron de tal forma, algunos minutos más, hasta que bruscamente la puerta de la habitación de Asami, se abrió.

La muchacha rápidamente soltó la cintura de la otra joven, y la empujó lejos de ella, como si Korra tuviese una grave enfermedad infecciosa.

-¡Hija!-Exclamó Hiroshi Sato, mirando contento a su hija.-Siento llegar de tal manera, pero estaba ansioso de verte.-

La joven miró sonriente a su padre; Era cierto, su padre había estado en un viaje de negocios, y hace semanas que no le veía.

-¿Y quién esa jovencita?-Preguntó entonces Hiroshi, aún con su sonrisa.-Por su físico, y espero no equivocarme, es de alguna Tribu Agua, ¿no?-

-Así es.-Respondió Asami, sintiendo de pronto, calor en sus mejillas.-Ella es Korra, de la Tribu Agua del Sur; Su madrastra es hermana de la madre de los hermanos Hiretsu.-

-Ahhh, ya veo.-La sonrisa del hombre se ensanchó.-Pues las dejo, me alegra mucho que Asami invite a chicas a casa… por lo general, sólo las ve en las fiestas.-

-Papá, es mejor que te vayas.-Las blancas mejillas de la muchacha, ahora era de un profundo carmesí.

-Oh, claro… Adiós, Korra-Y dicho esto, el hombre salió de la habitación, tan pronto como entró.

-Asami…-

-¿Si, Korra?-Contestó la aludida, tratando de que el rojo de sus mejillas, desapareciese pronto.

-¿Es cierto, que no tienes amigas?-Dijo la chica, tratando de sonar suave en su hablar.

-Eso no te incumbe.-Respondió fría y tajante. Era cierto, ella no tenía amigas, sólo chicas que la adulaban por mero interés, o otras que fingían amabilidad, cuando en verdad morían de envidia y celos por Asami.

Korra se dirigió hacia la otra muchacha, y se puso a su altura, de tal forma que ambas miradas se conectasen. Una sonrisa estaba esbozada en la joven de la Tribu Agua, la cual más tarde posó delicadamente, su mano sobre el hombro derecho de la otra chica.

-Es que si quieres, yo podría ser tu amiga.-

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron mucho. Jamás nadie le había hecho tal proposición, y por un breve instante, ella sinceramente quiso ser amiga de Korra…. Y aspirar su olor, y…-Asami, concéntrate.- Se dijo a sí misma, frenando sus pensamientos.

Ella no podía ser amiga de Korra, puesto que su plan se lo impedía. ¿Y si desertaba del plan?-Imposible.-Pensó. Era demasiado soberbia, como para hacerlo. Sin embargo, ella sí podía ser amiga de la chica, aunque fuese de 'mentiras'.

-Eso me gustaría.-Soltó finalmente Asami, coronándose en el acto como la reina absoluta de la hipocresía.

Korra simplemente sonrío, y pensó que Ciudad Capital, era mucho mejor de lo que ella en un principio, pudo haber pensando.

-Bolin, algo raro sucede con Asami.- Dijo Mako, sentando en un lujoso sillón, en la sala de estar del hogar de los Hiretsu.

-¿No te lo dije? ¡De seguro que está empeñada en humillar a Korra!-Respondió el joven, sonriendo de manera triunfal, tal y como si hubiese descubierto la respuesta de un gran misterio, o algo por el estilo.

-No, al contrario…-Habló el chico.-Cuando fui a visitarla, como tú me lo sugeriste, apenas sí me tomó en cuenta, y de inmediato me despidió, porque según ella tenía 'planes' con Korra, como si de pronto fuesen amigas, o algo así.-

-¿Amigas, dices?-Bolin abrió mucho los ojos.- Asami debe estar planeando algo, contra Korra, eso es seguro.

-Vamos, Bolin, no seas paranoico.- Mako se encogió de hombros.-Sí, sé que es raro que Asami invite a chicas a su casa, cuando no hay fiestas, pero… eso no quiere decir que quiera destruir a Korra ni mucho menos.-

El menor de los hermanos Hiretsu quiso decir algo más, fue Korra quien apareció en el Salón mismo.

-¡Korra!-Exclamó Bolin, acercándose rápidamente a la muchacha.-¿Estás bien? ¿Asami te ha hecho algo?-Dijo el chico, atropellando las palabras, que salían de su boca, a la vez que colocaba de forma algo brusca, sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven.

-¿Qué?-La muchacha abrió mucho los ojos, no comprendiendo nada.

-Nada, Korra… es sólo que Bolin está algo paranoico… Cree que Asami quiere destruirte, o algo así.-Dijo Mako, restándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Qué Asami quiere hacerme daño?-Aún los ojos de la joven, estaban muy abiertos.-¿Por qué ella querría hacerlo?-

-¡Aigh!-Bolin comenzó a pasearse por la habitación.-Tú no tuviste por qué haberlo sabido, pero Mako jamás llevado a una pareja 'oficial', a alguna reunión social, y Asami quería ser su primera pareja, puesto que tú le quitaste… Así que ahora, ella quiere vengarse.-

-Pero… eso es imposible.-¿Cómo podría ser cierto? ¡Si hasta la misma Asami, la estaba ayudando en su plan, para conquistar a Mako!

-No conoces a Asami, entonces.-Habló Bolin, mirando seriamente a Korra.-Créeme, ella es muy competitiva y posesiva, y si quieres, no me creas, pero… si ella te hace daño…-El muchacho soltó un bufido, y salió de la habitación.

-Korra, no le hagas caso a Bolin.-Dijo entonces Mako.-Está algo… pegado en la idea, de que Asami es una especie de bruja malvada, y tú su pobre víctima.

-Uhm- Soltó la chica, pensativa. Bolin había sido su primer amigo, por así decirlo, en Ciudad Capital, y con lo poco que lo conocía, sabía qué él no quería hacerle daño alguno.

¿Por qué entonces, Bolin le mentiría? No era lógico, simplemente no era lógico. Claro, era cierto que a veces Asami, la miraba de forma algo… 'intensa', pero de ahí a que quisiera humillar y destruirle, como Bolin decía, era definitivamente otra cosa.

Asami suspiró, a la vez que sentía como unas suaves manos, acariciaban con delicadeza sus pechos. Su amante, besó con dulzura sus labios, a la vez que al oído le susurraba cosas que sólo hacían sentir a la joven, como en las nubes.

-Uhm…-Suspiraba a la chica, mientras ambos cuerpos se rozaban.

Los besos desde los labios, recorrieron sus mejillas, rostro y mentón, y éstos siguieron hasta llegar a sus pechos, los cuales besó con suma dedicación.

-Eres tan hermosa, Asami.-Susurraba esa voz, en el oído de la chica, y su aliento se agolpaba en el cuello de ésta.

Algo, algo que jamás había sentido por nadie, comenzó a surgir en su vientre, cosa que avanzó por su abdomen, pechos, cuello y boca. Lo sentía, aunque jamás antes había estado siquiera de ello, lo sentía… sentía que pronto llegaría a la gloria.

-¡Korra!-

Asami abrió mucho los ojos, y se levantó como un resorte de su cama. Estaba totalmente empapada por un frío sudor, y aún un cosquilleo recorría por su cuerpo. Sus mejillas estaba muy rojas, a la vez que se tocaba su cuello, como todavía sintiendo el aliento de, de…

Y entonces, la chica lo supo. Korra era una virgen, y si ella obtenía su virginidad por completo, no sólo conseguiría concretar su venganza, al quitarle algo que ella, en cierta forma, se lo había quitado…la diferencia, era que ahora sentiría placer, en su tarea.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se esbozó en su cara, la cual ahora estaba con sus colores normales. Sólo debía penar en frío, algo difícil, considerando que no era muy recomendado, combinar el placer con el trabajo.

La muchacha se humedeció los labios.

Korra ni se imaginaba, lo que vendría a continuación.

La chica no podía estar más que ansiosa, y eso se reflejaba en su cara. El día de hoy iría nuevamente adonde los Sato, para seguir aprendiendo de etiqueta y esas cosas, para lograr conquistar a Mako.

Mientras, Asami miraba a través de su inmensa habitación, como la misma Korra, caminaba hacia la entrada de la inmensa edificación.

_Amigas_.

Se suponía que ella y la muchacha eso eran, amigas, o al menos eso era lo que creía firmemente la joven de la Tribu Agua.-Si no hubieras ido con Mako, esa noche…-Pensó Asami.-Todo sería diferente.-Pero al recordar su sueño, a la joven le dio ganas de ser algo más que una amiga, para Korra.

-Señorita Asami, la señorita Korra ha llegado.-

La aludida rápidamente se dio la media vuelta, encarando a su dama de servicio.

-Que pase a mi habitación.-Y dicho esto, la dama de servicio salió de forma discreta y pausada de la alcoba de su ama.

Korra entonces, ingresó a la habitación, aún ansiosa… ¿Cómo no estarlo? Mako Hirestsu, era definitivamente, el chico de sus sueños. No sólo era varonil y guapo, sino que era a la vez perseverante e ingenioso.

-¿En qué piensas, Korra?-Preguntó la muchacha, estrechando la mirada.

-N-nada.-Respondió la joven, sonrojándose de repente.

-¿Piensas en Mako?- Preguntó suspicazmente la chica, a la otra muchacha, deseando con todas sus fuerzas, que no fuese así.-Pero qué te pasa, Asami.-Se dijo a sí misma.-Obviamente que piensa en Mako, ¿o acaso crees, que piensa en ti, Asami?-

-Yo...-Dijo algo tímida Korra.

-Es normal.- Asami sonrió, sonrió de la forma más falsa, de lo que ella pudiese llegar a sonreír.-Pero no te preocupes, yo haré que ustedes estén juntos.-

Korra sonrió, pero esta vez, Asami no lo hizo.

* * *

Próximo Capítulo: Asami comienza a ser posesiva con Korra, la cual aún ingenuamente piensa que aún ella le está ayudando con Mako.

**Un review sería genial, gracias**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Avatar, la Legenda de Korra, no me pertenece y doy todo el crédito a sus autores correspondientes. Yo sólo hago esto por mera diversión, y sin fin de lucro alguno.

Ambientación: Ocurre en un Semi AU, en donde no existen los maestros control, pero sí los lugares físicos y personajes de 'Avatar, la Leyenda de Korra'.

* * *

**Venganza de doble filo**

Capítulo IV

_Por E. Waters_

Había algo raro en todo ello, y Mako estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. ¿Qué era eso de que Korra, se pasase casi todos los días con Asami, y que incluso esta última lo hubiese echado prácticamente de la mansión Sato, a favor de Korra?

-¿En qué piensas, Mako?-Preguntó entonces Bolin, al ver a su hermano mayor tan pensativo.

-En Korra.-Dijo secamente el joven.

-¿¡Te gusta Korra!?-Los ojos de Bolin se abrieron mucho.-¿No que te gustaba Asami?-

-Tonto, obviamente me gusta Asami… Korra puede ser muy bonita, pero no tiene donde caerse muerta.-Explicó rápidamente el chico.

-Oh…-El menor de los Hiretsu soltó un suspiro. Y es que, desde que él vio a la muchacha de la Tribu Agua, se había quedado prendado de ella, y no sólo por su físico, sino porque al pasar el tiempo, se había sentido maravillado por la singular personalidad de la joven en sí.

-Pero, Mako…-De pronto, el rostro de Bolin se volvió más serio.-¿A ti realmente te gusta Asami, por su dinero… o por ella?-

-Uhm…-El muchacho comenzó a balancearse en su silla.-No es una cosa de que me guste o no, Bolin… Se trata de simplemente, que ella y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos, ¿lo entiendes?-

El otro muchacho observó con mirada crítica a su hermano, preguntándose si Asami pensaría lo mismo que Mako creía de esa forma tan ferviente. Después de todo, Mako no era el único pretendiente de la heredera de los Sato, por lo cual lo que el joven pensaba, no podía ser exactamente la realidad misma.

-Supongo.-Contestó el chico.-Pero volviendo al tema de Korra, ¿por qué estabas pensando en ella?-

-Es que es raro.-Mako continuo balanceándose en su silla.-No tengo ni la más mínima idea de por qué, pero por alguna razón, Asami está empeñada en que Korra sea su amiga, o algo por el estilo, cuando Korra es más pobre que las ratas.-

-¡Te lo dije! ¡Asami Sato está confabulando un plan, contra Korra!-Dijo Bolin, sonriendo triunfal en el acto.

-No seas tonto, Bolin.-Una sonrisa peculiar, se formó en los labios de Mako.- Creo que ya sé cuál es la razón, de porqué Asami Sato, está tan empeñada en acercarse a Korra.-

-¿Y cuál es la razón, hermano?-Preguntó Bolin, expectante.

-Ella quiere acercarse a mí, por medio de Korra… ya sabes, como vivimos juntos.-Y siguió balanceándose en su silla, con una expresión como si hubiese descubierto la respuesta a la incógnita más grande del universo.

Bolin puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Cómo era posible, de que su hermano, estuviese tan cegado?

No había noche alguna, en la cual ella no soñase con Korra. Ella no la amaba, ella no la adoraba, y se podría decir, que hasta ni le profesaba un cariño genuino. No, lo que ella sentía por la joven, era algo más fuerte, más poderoso… algo llamado _deseo._

-Una vez que le arrebate su virginidad, ya no tendrá valor ninguno para mí.-Se decía constantemente Asami, mientras despertaba de otro sueño húmedo, siendo obviamente la protagonista, Korra misma.

Aunque debía admitirlo, a cada día que pasaba junto a la otra chica, aquel deseo aumentaba, y de forma considerable.

-Creo que debo irme a casa.-Dijo de pronto Korra, levantándose de la cama de Asami.-Se está poniendo oscuro, y no quiero preocupar a mi tía.-

-Oh... pero no preocupes, te puedo llevar en mi Sato Móvil.-Contestó rápidamente la otra joven, la cual no quería desprenderse de la compañía de Korra… No aún.

-No te preocupes, Asami, en serio; Ya me has hecho muchos favores, con eso de ayudarme con Mako.-Korra cogió entonces su abrigo, y se lo colocó.-Sin ti, jamás habría aprendido ni a bailar, o a comportarme con modales dignos de Mako.-

Y aunque Asami no quería, una punzada de celos invadió su pecho. ¡Por los espíritus! ¿Cuál sería el día, en el cual Korra dejase pensar en Mako?

La muchacha lo quería, ella lo ansiaba… ansiaba el día, en el cual ella fuese la dueña de los pensamientos y sentimientos de la muchacha de la Tribu Agua. ¡Todo era tan raro! Jamás había deseado a alguien, de tal forma, ni siquiera a Mako… ¿Acaso, eso quería decir que ella…?-¡De ninguna manera! Ella es sólo un juguete más para mí.-Se dijo la chica a sí misma, enojándose un poco consigo misma.

-No te tienes por qué agradecer.-Mentía, una y otra vez mentía, pero oh, Asami Sato, cuando quería, en era la reina de las mentiras.-¿Somos amigas, no?-

¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan falso? ¿Cómo era posible, que ella, que sólo quería que Korra fuese suya, y de nadie más, dijese tales falsedades? Asami era astuta, muy astuta, lo suficiente como para engañar a la ingenua Korra, y de a poco, paso a paso, ella finalmente cayese en sus redes.

-Claro que sí.-Habló Korra. Y sin previo aviso, fue y abrazó a Asami.-Gracias, en serio.-Susurró ella, en el oído de la otra joven.

No pudo evitarlo; Algo, algo muy interior en ella, se removió, y una especie de sofocante calor, comenzó a elevarse en el lugar muy cerca de su vientre. Aspiró con fuerza el aroma que Korra despedía, lo que sólo provocó una especie de ligero mareo.

Lentamente, fue la misma Korra quién deshizo el abrazo, y con sus celestes ojos, miró a los ojos a la otra muchacha… Y cuando lo hizo, la joven vio algo… algo que jamás había visto en su vida, un brillo peculiar, un brillo singular, un brillo que incluso llegó a intimidarla un poco.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir.-Dijo finalmente, la chica.-Nos vemos, Asami.-

Pero antes de que la chica se fuese de la habitación, Asami agarró a Korra por la muñeca, y colocó sus labios en la mejilla derecha de la joven, a modo de beso de despedida.

-Nos vemos, Korra.-

Y aunque la chica no tuvo respuesta lógica alguna, sus morenas mejillas, enrojecieron.

El cumpleaños de Asami cada vez se acercaba más y más, y cómo era obvio, habría una fiesta y recepción, en el palacete Sato.

-Mako.-

El aludido alzó su rostro, sólo para encontrarse con el hermoso rostro, de Asami Sato, la cual tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro. Seguidamente, fue ella misma quien se sentó al lado del joven, sin romper el contacto visual.

-¿Qué sucede, Asami?-Preguntó Mako, Tragando dificultosamente… la chica lo ponía nervioso, y mucho.

-Necesito un favor… y créeme, si lo logras, serás muy bien recompensado.-Dijo la muchacha, guiñándole el ojo al joven, y colocando su mano sobre una de las mejillas del muchacho.

-¿Y cuál sería ese favor?-Como era de esperarse, el joven cada vez se ponía más y más nervioso, ante la postura provocativa de Asami.

-Necesito que invites a Korra, a la fiesta de mi cumpleaños.-Habló Asami, sin tapujos alguno.-¿Me harías ese favor?-

Y aunque Mako Hiretsu tenía mil y un preguntas al respecto, al ver los cautivadores ojos de la muchacha, no pudo más que aceptar la extraña propuesta de la chica.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, casi desbocado. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? ¡Él Mako, Mako Hiretsu, la había invitado a ella, al ala fiesta por el cumpleaños de Asami! Una felicidad inmensa invadía todo su ser… ¿Y cómo no, si cada vez estaba más y más cerca, de su objetivo amoroso? Se sentía en las nubes, y de pronto, hasta los colores y aromas, habían cambiado para ella.

-Así que Mako te ha invitado como pareja, a mi cumpleaños.-Dijo Asami, siguiendo con la mirada a Korra, la cual no podía quedarse quieta, posiblemente, por la emoción que sentía.

Celos. Asami Sato sentía unos horribles celos por Mako Hiretsu, al ser él el provocador de tales emociones en Korra, cuando ella, Asami, debía ser quién las provocase.-¿De nuevo con esos pensamientos, Asami?-Susurró una vocecilla, en su cabeza.

-Sí… ¿No es genial, Asami?-Hablaba la joven, casi dando saltitos.

-Mako obviamente, está interesado en ti, Korra…-La mirada de Asami, de pronto, se volvió más oscura.-¿Sabes lo que querrá hacer, no?-

-¿A qué te refieres, Asami?-Los ojos de la joven, miraron ingenuamente, la perturbadora mirada de la otra chica.

-¿Alguna vez has dado un beso de _verdad_, Korra?-Y sin quererlo, el propio corazón de Asami, comenzó a agitarse.- No te desvíes del plan.-Se dijo.

-N-no.- Titubeó la chica, sintiéndose de pronto cohibida y hasta algo intimidada, ante la mirada de Asami.

-Pues déjame decirte, que Mako intentará darte uno… Es lo más predecible, considerando como son los hombres.-La muchacha, entonces, dio unos pasos adelante, acercándose a Korra.

-Oh…- La muchacha quedó en silencio. ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Acaso Mako, si encontraba que ella besaba mal, la dejaría por una chica, que besase mejor?

-Pero no te preocupes, besar es como bailar.-Habló entonces Asami.-Por lo cual, si tú quieres, yo te podría enseñar.-Dijo sin más, como si estuviese hablando cualquier cosa, menos de la importancia desque sería darle un beso a Korra.

-Pero…-Sin saberlo por qué, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse de forma brusca.-Ese sería mi primer beso, y yo…-

Asami se acerco un poco más a Korra. Y colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de la otra muchacha.-Tranquila, este será solo un beso de práctica, no es que cuente como tu primer beso, ni mucho menos.-

Mas Asami mentía, y muy al interior suyo, Korra lo sabía.

-Está bien.-Y la muchacha de ojos celestes, cerró con fuerza los ojos, y esperó, una espera emocionante, pero a la vez ansiosa y eterna.

Asami, entonces, se humedeció sus rojizos labios, y posó su mano izquierda sobre la cintura de la chica, y con su mano derecha, tocó el hombro de la joven. Y si bien, no lo quería admitir, estaba nerviosa, más nerviosa que nunca.

Fue entonces, cuando Korra sintió los calidos labios de Asami, sobre los suyos. La chica de piel pálida acercó más aún a la muchacha hacia sí, sujetando con más fuerza, la cintura de esta misma, como si ella le perteneciese, y en cierta forma, para Asami, así lo era…

Siendo así, el beso cada vez se hizo más y más profundo, y Asami tuvo que poner todo de su parte, para que su mano no viajase hacia los pechos de Korra. Aún no era el momento; Primero, debía engatusarla, y de a poco a poco, la joven de la Tribu Agua sería suya.

Korra besaba de forma torpe, como primeriza que era, pero eso fue suficiente, como para la misma sami soltase una especie de gemido.

La joven de ojos celestes, rápidamente se alejó de la otra muchacha, con una terrible expresión de espanto en su cara. De esta forma, se dio la media vuelta, pero fue Asami quien nuevamente, la detuvo haciendo presión en la muñeca derecha de la chica.

-¡No te vayas!-Exclamó Asami, sujetando fuerte a la otra joven, la cual logró zafarse de ella, sólo para después salir rápidamente, de la alcoba de la hija única de Hiroshi Sato.

Korra, entonces, comenzó a correr lo más rápido de lo que sus piernas le permitían. Estaba asustada, choqueada y confundida… ¿Qué habrá sido todo eso? Lo admitía, aquel beso había sido la cosa más placentera que había vivido en su corta vida, pero ese gemido…

-Tranquila, Korra.-Hablaba la muchacha a sí misma.-Ahora que ya sabes besar, Mako no tendrá de qué quejarse.-

Y caminando por las solitarias calles de Ciudad República, la muchacha, aún sintiendo el calor de los labios de Asami, sobre los suyos propios, regresó a la mansión de los Hiretsu, en donde iría directo a la cama… ignorando incluso al mismo Mako.

Los días pasaron, y sin poder evitarlo, en la cabeza de Korra se repetía una y otra, y otra vez la escena entre ella y Asami besándose, pero el recordar eso no se comparaba con el hecho de oír aquel gemido decisivo, por parte de la otra chica.

-¿Korra, te sucede algo?-La voz de Bolin, interrumpieron los pensamientos de la chica.

-Oh, nada.-Las mejillas de la chica aún conservaban el rubor, provocado al recordar el beso que tuvo con Asami.

-Estás muy sonrojada, ¿acaso no tendrás fiebre, o alo así?-Preguntó el muchacho, colocando su mano sobre la frente de la joven.

-No, nada de eso.-Dijo con sinceridad, apartándose un poco de Bolin.-Ahora mismo, estoy algo ocupada… debo arreglarme para la fiesta de Asami.-

-Oh… en la que irás con Mako, ¿no?-Por alguna razón, la cual la joven desconocía, la voz de Bolin sonaba algo herida.

-Sí.-Respondió algo estoica Korra, no teniendo ánimos suficientes, como para averiguar el extraño tono de voz del muchacho.-¿Tú irás?-

-Por supuesto.-Los ojos del joven, miraron fijamente a la chica.-Yo estaré ahí para cuidarte.-

Y aunque la chica no entendió del todo bien la respuesta del muchacho, se dio la media vuelta, en dirección hacia su recámara.

Bolin la quedó observando, mientras Korra se alejaba más y más de él. Él lo sabía; Mako le había contado todo acerca del trato que había hecho con Asami, y si sus sospechas no estaban equivocadas, aquella noche, en esa fiesta, Korra inevitablemente, saldría perdiendo.

-Sólo me pregunto.-Se dijo el chico a sí mismo.-Que si Korra llega a ser víctima de Asami, esta noche, el dolor no sea profundo.

Suspiró, y se dirigió a su alcoba; Aquel día, Korra y Mako no serían los únicos, en vestirse de gala.

Como era de esperarse, el palacete de la familia Sato, estaba de lo más decorado y elegante que nunca. Mas lo más hermoso de la impactante edificación, no era su arquitectura o adornos, sino que era la hija del dueño del palacete, Asami Sato, quien vestida con sus mejores galas, observaba desde lo alto, como sus invitados llegaban.

-Ella vendrá, ella vendrá, ella vendrá.-Se decía constantemente la joven, mientras ansiosa traba de buscar en el gentío, la figura de Korra. Y fue cuando, vestida con un hermoso vestido azulado, Asami logró ubicar a la chica, la cual obviamente estaba del brazo con Mako.

Rápidamente, la chica bajó las escalinatas, y pasando olímpicamente por alto a sus invitados de la más alta alcurnia, se dirigió a la pareja.

-¡Mako, Korra, qué alegría verlos aquí!-Exclamó Asami, deteniéndose especialmente en la figura de la chica, la cual al sentirse observada por la cumpleañera, comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

-La alegría es nuestra, Asami, por habernos invitado.-Dijo entonces Mako, esbozando una de sus mejores sonrisas.-¿Cierto, Korra?-

-Sí.-Respondió la muchacha, aún sintiendo la intensa mirada de la otra joven, recorrer su figura.

Pero eso no podía ser posible, o al menos no en la lógica de la chica; Asami y ella eran mujeres, personas del mismo género… ¿Cómo podía ser posible, que una mujer le profesara el mismo tipo de amor, del que un hombre le profesa a otra mujer?

Y la música empezó, a lo que Korra, ya más que inquieta y nerviosa por las miradas de la otra muchacha, tomó a su pareja del brazo, y fuesen a la pista de baile.

Asami estrechó la mirada, mirando como Mako disfrutaba sin miramiento alguno, de la compañía de la chica, sintiendo unos celos terribles.

Ella le había enseñado a bailar a Korra, ella le había enseñado a como comportarse como una señorita… Ella le había enseñado, como se besaba.

Porque quiera o no Korra, ella sería de Asami, tarde o temprano…

* * *

Próximo Capítulo: Korra besa a Mako… y ya imaginarán como Asami reacciona.

**Un review sería genial, gracias**


End file.
